


Fighting in The Street.

by screamingmoth



Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Non-Human Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), dream gets what he deserves, technos protective, tommy’s mentioned like once but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingmoth/pseuds/screamingmoth
Summary: “i knew he was staying with you, Technoblade. You’re a horrible liar.”“and you’re a horrible person.”or; dream gets what he deserves.
Relationships: nope
Kudos: 168





	Fighting in The Street.

Technoblade knew sneaking into New L’manburg to see Phil wasn’t the best of ideas, but he sure as hell wasn’t expecting to be ambushed. suddenly green flashed in his vision and Dream was in front of him.

“what are you doing here? aren’t you a wanted war criminal or something?”  
He caught Techno off guard, the half piglin in question stammering for a moment.  
“that’s none of your business.”  
“oh i think it is my business. Sapnap is a guard here.”  
“and Sapnap isn’t one of your minions.”  
Dream laughed, but one hard punch and Technoblade’s nose was bleeding. He huffed, pulling out his sword. The enchanted netherite glimmered in the setting sun.  
“get out.”   
Dream snarled, an axe appearing in his hand. He rested it on his shoulder.  
Techno remembers what Dream had done— what Tommy had told him. It was like a blue-hot flame in his chest, burning with anger. He wasn’t going to leave without justice.  
Techno dashed towards the man with his sword ready, and soon enough the sounds of clashing swords filled the air. 

It wasn’t long before Dream’s axe had been thrown off the edge of the walkway, after Technoblade had managed to hook his sword under the curve of the axe and pulled hard enough for his grip to slip.  
Technoblade kicked dream's shins harshly, sending the man to his knees. He took a handful of hair in an iron grip, pressing the edge of his netherite sword to his neck in a few smooth movements.

The mask was long gone, strewn somewhere along the streets of New L’manburg that had quickly turned into a battlefield.  
Dreams calculating eyes were focused on Technoblade’s, mouth twisted in a peculiar smirk.  
“s’quite the position you’ve got me in.”  
Dream chuckled. Techno realised this, but decided not to care. It wasn’t like Dream could do anything about it, his axe was long forgotten in the crater below.  
“i know what you’ve done, Dream.”  
Techno growled, pressing the sword just a little harder. Dream winced.   
“You hurt Tommy. you’ll fucking pay for this, you power hungry green— thing.”  
That made Dream laugh, his arms hanging at his sides. it’s like he wasn’t even trying to fight.  
“I knew he was staying with you, Technoblade. you’re a horrible liar.”  
“and you’re a horrible person.”  
“go on then, kill me.”   
Dream taunted, staring up into Techno’s eyes. Something about Dream didn’t seem right— he didn’t seem fully human. something about the stare made Technoblade hesitate.  
“you won’t do it, fucking kill me.”  
Techno pressed harder, tightening the grip on his hair.  
There were people watching. He could feel eyes on him.   
But when he looked around, no one was there. It was just them, but Technoblade felt surrounded.  
“I hope Hell treats you horribly, Dream.”  
and like that, the netherite sword was covered in shimmering, gold tinted blood.

[Dream was killed by Technoblade using Orphan Obliterator.]


End file.
